Final Fantasy VIII: The Halloween Massacre
by rpgmaster
Summary: Selphie is planning a Garden halloween dance, but has no idea what is to unfold..... R as there are matures themes, graphic violence and strong language. REVIEW!!!!!
1. Prelude to Horror

~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow.  Here I am, posting the first chapter of my fanfic.  This is basically a prologue and will probably give away the killer's motive, but oh well.  Enjoy! .... and REVIEW!!!!!!!

  
  
An FFVIII Halloween Massacre

by Randy Forbister and Jennifer Douglas  
    
    
    
  

Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


    The thin, slender blonde ran through the dark, deserted hallway, sompletely terrified.  'How could this happen? What did I do?' She thought as the shadowy figure ran, close behind. 

    The girl ran into an empty bedroom, and hid herself in a closet.  She heard her persuer run inside and begin to look for her. 

    "You can't hide forever Beth.  I'll find you!" The man said before leaving the room. 

    Beth listened as his footsteps got further and further away.  She felt for the light switch, found it, and pulled it. 

    She stiffled a scream when the inside of the closet lit up.  There, decorating the closet, were all her friends, stuffed in clear body bags, dead.   
    
  

    She then ran out of the closet....   
    
    
  

        and into the arms of the killer.  He smiled.  "I told you that you can't hide.  We can be together now, Beth." 

    "I can never love you!" She breathed, enraged, "You killed all my friends!  All the people I care about!  What's wrong with you!?  I'll never be with you, you bastard!" 

    "Fine.  If I can't have you, no one will," The man said as he pulled out his knife. 

    Beth fell on to the ground.  She was terrified, and determined not to die like this, "Please don't kill me!" She pleaded. 

    But the killer didn't listen.  He raised the gleaming knife over Beths head.  She could barely see it through her tear-clouded eyes.  Determined, she struggled desperately for freedom.  She couldn't die like this.  What had she done wrong? 

    Beth's last scream was cut short as the knife swiftly came down.   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Randy and Jen do not own any of the Squaresoft characters.  If they did, they would be filthy rich and live in a big house in Los Angeles.  Also, they would have better things to do than sit around and attempt to write horror stories with these characters.  That is all.  Thank you


	2. Organizing the Dance

~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this fic, Rinoa just became a SeeD and there is a pool where NORG's chamber was.  I'm really hoping this will get good reviews.  This takes place 2 years after Beth was killed and 1 year after Squall and co. defeated the sorceress.

Chapter 2

    "Arg, he makes me so angry sometimes!" Selphie Tilmitt steamed after an angry Irvine stormed out of the room, "If he wasn't so cute..." She giggled.

    "What happened with Irvine?" Quistis Treppe asked as she walked into the quad, "He walked by, looking very angry."

    "We had a fight," Selphie replied.  They'd been fighting over Selphie's busy schedule.

    "About what?"

    "He just can't accept that Selphie has other things than him in her life," Zell Dincht stammered.  He and Rinoa Heartilly had witnessed the whole thing.

    "He just gets jealous when I don't have much time for him." Selphie explained, "He won't be angry in a couple of hours.  He's so cute."

    "Cute?  If you say so," Rinoa objected.

    "Well, at least he's not the coldest, most unresponsive..."

    "Weren't we called here for a reason?" Quistis interrupted Selphie's argument.

    "Right.  You guys may be wondering why I called you all here." The others listened, waiting, "Well, I wanted us all to take on the task of organizing a Garden Halloween Party!"

    Zell blinked, "Isn't halloween in, like, a week?"

    "That's why I need you.  I'm sure if we work hard, recruit others, and keep our spirits up, we can pull it off!"

    "I don't know about this," Zell groaned.

    "I think it's a great idea!" Quistis remarked.

    "I'm getting the decorations!" Rinoa announced.

    "Good idea.  Quistis, can you get the food and beverages organized?"

    "Sure.  Quistis agreed.

    "Zell, you're going to get some music that the entire garden will enjoy."

    "What!?  When did I agree to this?"

    "Please, Zell?  I need you!" Selphie pouted.

    Zell sighed, "Fine."

    "What are you doing?" Quistis asked Selphie.

    "Well,"  Selphie began, "I'm going to make and send out invitations to the entire garden, sew a costume for myself, supervise you guys to make sure everything's going well, and Irvine and I were going to plan games and maybe even a costume contest!  But anyway, guys, I think this is going to be a success!  I want to start planning this right away, but you can all go do whatever for now, while I go try to calm Irvine down."

    'That's Selphie, always full of energy' Zell thought as he followed Rinoa and Quistis out the door.

    Despite all of Selphie's attempts to calm him down, Irvine was still enraged after a half hour of talking.

    "Why are these things more important to you than I am?"

    "They're not!" Selphie exclaimed, "But they are important."

    "What about me?"

    "That's why I'm trying to include you!"  She was distressed.  Irvine used to be so caring and understanding.  Now everything was just about him.

    "I just don't feel very included," He said in a low tone which made Selphie giggle.

    She pounced on him and kissed him gently, "How about now?"

    "Better," He said, teasingly.

    "You know, I really don't think that fits the scene," Selphie called up, over the clatter, to Rinoa, who was sticking a christmas tree sticker between two black and orange tissue streamers.  Rinoa quickly replaced it with a pumpkin.

    It was four hours till the dance began.  Everything had gone according to Selphie's plan, and everyone was scrambling to get the final touches done.  The only thing wrong was Irvine.  Where was he?

    "I'm sure he'll be here soon," Rinoa read Selphie's look as she scrambled down the ladder.

    "I hope so!" She exclaimed, "Oh, he couldn't just not show up!  He knows I need him!  At least, I hope he does."

    "I'm sure he knows." Rinoa consoled, "He wouldn't do that to you."

    "I hope you're right," Selphie sighed, "He's just been a real jerk lately."

    "You should get some rest.  You deserve it."

    "Maybe you're right.  I guess I need some rest.  But you've got to promise me you'll keep everything under control." Selphie bargained.

    "Promise," Rinoa agreed, "Now go.  You're going to have a busy night."

    She didn't know how right she was.

DISCLAIMER: Randy and Jen do not own any of the Squaresoft characters.  If they did, they would be filthy rich and live in a big house in Los Angeles.  Also, they would have better things to do than sit around and attempt to write horror stories with these characters.  That is all.  Thank you


	3. Hurtful Words

~~AN~~ There is a hidden Cameo in this Chapter. Can you find it. (hint: It's FF). Also, Big Kudos to imoutochan (Jen) for the breakup. So hurtful.

Chapter 3

    Rinoa sighed and fell into a chair at an empty table.  How did Selphie do it?  After Selphie left, Rinoa took over all her duties, which basically meant she was running the show.  But finally, everything was done and people were beginning to file in.  Something, ro rather, someone was missing; where was Selphie?  She wouldn't want to miss the dance she worked so hard to get together, would she?  Rinoa thought about it, and realized Selphie probably needed some more sleep. 

    As she watched the guests pile in, she realized she was out of costume.  She quickly slipped into Squall's dorm and changed into the beautiful angel costume she'd found.  'Nobody could possibly beat this', she thought. 

    A slow, airy song was playing when she re-entered the dance.  she scanned the room and found Irvine and Squall at the table she'd left.  'Typical Squall,' Rinoa thought, 'He doesn't even have a costume.  He'll probably cover for it by saying something like "This is my costume" And what's Irvine supposed to be!?'.  As she walked toward them, she bumped into a girl - dressed as a scantilly-clad French maid - who was dancing with what looked like 10 guys at once. 

    "Oh, I'm sorr..." The girl turned around, Rinoa couldn't contain her surprise, "QUISTIS!?" 

    "Oh hi Rinoa.  Like my costume?" Quistis replied. 

    "Yeah, it's... nice," Rinoa answered, trying to fake a smile, "Well nice seeing you," 

    "Yep, you too." Quistis said before returning to her dance. 

    Rinoa slowly walked to the table where Squall and Irvine were sitting. 

    "Squall, where's your costume?" Rinoa asked. 

    "This is my costume." Squall replied. 

    'He's so predictable' Rinoa thought to herself.  She turned to Irvine, "what are you supposed to be?" 

    Irvine was dresse up in a neon purple furry trenchcoat with a neon leopard print cowboy hat and a huge cane, "I thought a different approach would help me get the attntion of the ladies.  Great costume.  Suits you." 

    "Thanks, Irvine," Rinoa replied, "By the way, where's Selphie?" 

    "I have no idea.  I never do," Irvine said, distantly. 

    Rinoa was about to say something in reply when something familliar caught her ear. 

    "Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed.  He looked at her blankly, "It's our song!" He let his head collapse into his hands before she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.  He was reluctant at first, but after a while he gave in.  As they flew across the dance floor with style and grace, everyone they passed stood back to watch the couple.  'He dances like an angel' Rinoa thought with a smile, as he twirled her around.  She held back a giggle as she looked into his ever-so-serious eyes. 

    As the song ended, they held each other close.  Rinoa sighed, that dance had been better than their very first.  If only he'd dance with her more often. 

    Squall let his arms drop, and Rinoa remembered something. 

    "Squall, I have something for you," She handed him a small square object. 

    Squall looked down, it was a cute little picture of Rinoa.  "Hmph," he grunted, and shoved it in his pocket. 

    Rinoa sighed.  that was Squall, and she loved him.  "We should head back to the table." She said before running back. 

    When no one was looking, Squall reached into his pocket, gently pulled out the picture, and let a little affectionate smile cross his lips.  He then shoved it back into his pocket and headed to find the others. 

    Selphie rubbed her eyes as she woke, hanging off her bed.  She could have sworn there was something she was meaning to do, but her head was so fuzzy.  How long had she been out? 

    "The dance!" She exclaimed as she realized she meant only to have a quick nap.  She quickly jumped out of bed and began to get ready. 

    "Wow!  You guys rock!" Zell, dressed as a spikey haired kid with a huge sword, approached the table a moment after Squall sat down.  "that dance was awesome!" 

    Quistis snuck up behind him, "Zell, aren't you supposed to be taking care of the music?" 

    "Nah," he replied, "I got a junior classman to do it."  He pointed to the music station.  the others looked to see a kid, chained to trhe chair, operating the music while trying to find a way to escape. 

    "Heh," Rinoa laughed, then stopped abruptly, "What the heck is that!?" 

    Irvine's eyes perked up to see a giant chocobo heading their way.. 

    "Wow!  It did go well without me!  Everything's working, everyone's in costume, and this is just plain awesome!" It exclaimed. 

    "Selphie!?" Zell exclaimed. 

    "Nice costume," Rinoa said. 

    "Thanks, I made it myself," She told them, then heard a familliar song, "Irvine! Let's dance!" She grabbed his arm. 

    "Look, Selphie, we need to talk.  You've been totally ignoring me lately," Irvine began. 

    "I've been so busy," She defended. 

    "Well, women aren't supposed to be busy.  They're supposed to cook and clean while the man does the important stuff." 

    "What!?" Selphie cried. 

    "I'm sorry, Selphie, you don't understand me.  It's over."  Everyone in the room had now turned to watch them.  Selphie's eyes were clouding with tears, "Don't get all mushy with me!" He yelled, "You were a terrible lover, too!" 

    That hurt.  Irvine could go on and on about how overly annoying he believed Selphie to be, and how sexist his views were, but when Selphie decided to give herself to him, she believed they devoted themselves fully to each other.  She believed entirely that she was in love with this man who was so bluntly barring his fangs. 

    "Irvy...I..." She couldn't take it anymore.  she burst into tears and ran, utterly humilliated in front of her friends - and the entire garden, for that matter - out of the room.  She didn't look back. 

    Everyone at the table sat in silence for a very, very long time. 

    "Well, you guys probably think I'm a real jackass, right?  Well, it had to be done!" Rinoa and Quistis stared at him with resentment; not only had he hurt their friend, but also degraded their gender.  Squall didn't even look up.  Zell, raging, was about to say something, but Quistis put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  "well, if you all feel that way then I'd better be on my way," He got up and disappeared out of the room. 

    "I'm going to make sure Selphie's okay." Zell said as he marched away. 

DISCLAIMER: Randy and Jen do not own any of the Squaresoft characters.  If they did, they would be filthy rich and live in a big house in Los Angeles.  Also, they would have better things to do than sit around and attempt to write horror stories with these characters.  That is all.  Thank you.


	4. Dying to Be With You

~AN~ : Have you figured it out yet?  The cameo was cloud!!  Zell has a Cloud costume!!  Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

    Zell had searched all of Garden, or so it felt, and still no sign of Selphie.  He decided his huge sword he was carrying as part of his costume was way too heavy, and was heading to his locker room to put it away. 

    Just as he approached his locker he heard a familliar voice's sob, "Selphie?" 

    "Zell?" The voice, quivering, gave a squeaky reply from around the corner. 

    He located his friend, and slumped down against the wall right next to her.  She was in normal clothes now, and Zell spotted the huge chocobo costume across the room.  It had obviously been thrown there. 

    "You okay?" He asked, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. 

    "I guess..." She replied, sniffling.  "No, not really.  I really loved him.  I thought he loved me..." 

    Zell sighed, "I thought he did too."  He paused a minute, "How could he say something like that about you?  About any woman?" 

    "He's been a real jerk lately." Selphie confessed, "I never told anyone this, but one time he got real angry.  He accused me of cheating, and was yelling so much!  He grabbed my wrists and shook me, hard.  I thought he was going to... but he didn't." 

    "That bastard!" Zell exclaimed.  Selphie began to sob violently.  "Don't worry, Selph," He hugged her, "It'll be okay.  Ohh, I wish he was here right now.  I'd punch his ugly face in!"  He punched his fist into his hand, gently, as not to shake Selphie. 

    Selphie half-sighed, half-giggled, "I guess you're right, it will be okay.  I'm better off without him, right?" 

    Zell nodded, "Sure are!  Now, how about you put your costume back on, I'll put my sword into my locker, and we'll go back to the dance.  Don't want to let him ruin a perfectly good night, right?" 

    "I guess," Selphie sighed as they got up, "Would you really punch a guy out for me?" 

    "I'd kill for you!  and any one of my friends." Zell told her.  Feeling eyes on him, Zell turned around.  Footsteps scampering away could be heard, but he didn't catch a face.  He shrugged and ignored it. 

    As Zell went to his locker, Selphie retrieved her chocobo costume.  As she was dusting it off, she heard a metallic groan, a huge thump, and Zell's voice yell 'ahh!' In utter horror, "Shit!  Selphie!  Quick!" 

    She quickly turned the corner, dodging a bench at the side, to see what happened, and stopped dead in her tracks. 

    Lying on the floor, eyes rolled back, throat slit, was Irvine. 

    "Zell!"  Selphie cried!  What happened!?  Who did this!? Oh, Irvine!" She ran to kneel beside his body, "You were such a jerk to me today, but I didn't want you dead!" She began to sob. 

    "Selph, gee, I'm sorry!" Zell breathed, sounding as if he were about to hyperventilate, "Who could have done this?" 

    "I guess that's what we have to find out," said Selphie as she got up and walked out of the room. 

DISCLAIMER: Randy and Jen do not own any of the Squaresoft characters.  If they did, they would be filthy rich and live in a big house in Los Angeles.  Also, they would have better things to do than sit around and attempt to write horror stories with these characters.  That is all.  Thank you.


	5. Messages

~AN~: Irvine had to die.  It was only right.  And for the purpose of this fic, the treppies are all girls, instead of 2 girls and a guy.  We can do that.  We're the authors.

Chapter 5

    "Stop the music!" Selphie yelled desperately as she burst into the quad.  The music abruptly stopped on her command. 

    "What's wrong?" Rinoa rushed up to her upon noticing the girl's tear stained face. 

    "It's Irvine! He.. He.." She broke off. 

    Quistis marched up, "Broke up with you?  We know.  Old news." 

    "No, he's dead!" Zell walked up, enraged that Quistis could be so insensitive to poor Selphie's fragile feelings. 

    Squall's ears perked up. 

    Rinoa's eyes widened, "Dead...!?" Selphie nodded before collapsing to her knees, "Are you okay?" 

    Selphie began sobbing.  Zell rushed to her. 

    "Wait a minute," A voice yelled.  Zell looked up to see a girl, dressed as a cheap imitation of Quistis - in fact, three girls like that - adressing him. "Zell, you said you wanted to kill Irvine." 

    The second one spoke up, "Yeah, and I saw him fall out of your locker!" 

    Something clicked in Zell's mind, "You were the noise I heard!? Look, I said I wanted to punch the guy for hurting Selphie.  I never said I was going to kill him. 

    The third girl spoke this time, "You said you would kill for her.  You obviously have a little school-boy crush on her!  Pathetic, really.  So, you've sealed your own fate." 

    "Even instructor Treppe couldn't get you out of this one," The first girl laughed. 

    "What do you mean?  She's perfect!" The second one exclaimed as they began to walk away. 

    "Seriously!  I disn't kill him!  I wanted to kick his lousy ass for what he did to Selphie, but I would never kill the guy." Zell defended. 

    "Yeah, and he was with me the whole time," Selphie supported. 

    "Not true.  You guys left at completely different times." The first Treppie countered. 

    "Yeah, but I was only in the locker room for about 2 minutes befopre Zell came in." Selphie insisted. "He couldn't possibly have had the time to..." She broke off and began sobbing.  Rinoa fell down beside her and put her arms around the kneeling girl as she glared at the Treppies defensively.  Her eyes were misty, but she tried not to cry for Selphie's sake.  Quistis did the same. 

    "Fine, be that way, but think about this, Selphie, how long was it before you guys found each other?" Selphie couldn't answer. 

    Before anyone could leave or say anything else, Headmaster Cid marched up to the group, through the circle of bystanders that had been formed, "Stop this madness!" There was silence, "now, no one's placing any blame on anyone anymore!  Okay, I want Squall, Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa to accompany me to the... you guys said he was in the locker room, right?" Zell nodded, "Alright, I want you four to come with me to the locker room to handle Irvine's body respectfully.  The rest of you, stay here.  Wait for further orders."  He began to walk toward the door.  Quistis, Zell and Squall followed, while Rinoa gave Selphie one last hug. 

    Selphie put her hand on Rinoa's arm to stop her, "I'm coming too.  I deserve to see him," Her voice was quivering. 

    Cid nodded.  The six of them left. 

    When they arrived, all they found in the locker room was Zell's open locker, the sword off to the side, and Selphie's chocobo costume.  No sign of Irvine's body. 

    "Well, he couldn't have just gotten up and walked away." Cid remarked as he adjusted his glasses. 

    "Are you guys sure he was dead...?" Quistis was puzzled. 

    Selphie fell to her knees, "He was dead.  I thought I could see him one more time..." 

    Rinoa consoled the girl, just before they heard a familliar, annoying voice, "Ah ha!" 

    The group turned to see Quistis Treppe's groupies. 

    Cid became angry, "I thought I told everyone to stay in the quad!" 

    "Nobody did." the third groupie said, "Everyone wants to see Irvine.  they're all coming." 

    "Why are you here?" Zell said defensively. 

    "To proove that you're the killer.  Zell, you took alot longer than Selphie to get back.  I think you gave yourself just enough time to move the body." 

    "Enough!" Cid ordered.  "No more blaming!  If you don't have any hard, solid evidence, then I don't want to hear it!"  Suddenly a mass of students rushed in.  Cid sighed, "Can't any of you follow orders?  I thought I made myself clear!  Now back to the Quad!" 

    Before anyone could do anything, the lights snapped off.  It was pitch black.  Nobody could hear anything except a cacophony of screaming and people shuffling around.  As suddenly as they'd snapped off, the lights snapped right back on.  For a moment everyone was adjusting their eyes. 

    Then a piercing scream ripped through the room as a female student fell to her knees.  Soon more screams began to echo through the room and everyone began to back into corners, looking into the centre of the room. 

    Squall peered over the crowd of stumbling people to see the three treppies' bodies - all right beside their heads.  As all the commotion was about, Headmaster Cid cautiously approached Squall and took hjim aside, "Squall, I believe we have a garden emergency.  I'm going to get everyone to safety, but I'd like to put you in charge of finding this killer." He instructed. 

    "Hmph," Squall grunted.  He handled everything, why not a little more. 

    "I'm going going to get Xu and Nida to start searching classrooms to find people and head them to the secret area of the training center.  You can pick a team and start the invetigation.  thi has been a great tragedy, but we have to save the living before we can grieve the dead."  Squall nodded.  Cid got to his buisness and soon the only people left in the locker room were Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Squall, Xu and Nida. 

    "That was sick!" Nida exclaimed as he and Xu approached the bench where everyone had congregated around Squall. 

    "Who could do something like this?" Xu agreed. 

    Rinoa and Quistis nodded.  Squall grunted in agreement, and Selphie and Zell, who had parked each other at different corners of the row of lockers, remained silent.  They didn't even look up. 

    Just then a dark, shadowy figure, followed by two devils - one male and one female - entered the room and approached the group. 

    "EXPLAIN!" The she devil, whom the seeD crew realized to be Fujin, commanded the male devil, who was obviously Raijin. 

    "Hey, we, uh, wanted to know if we could maybe help you guys, y'know?  I mean, we were never friends with these guys, but we were just thinkin', y'know...." 

    "Sure, the more the merrier." Rinoa said, half sincerely, half dryly. 

    Squall peered at the dark shadowy figure.  He recognized it to be Seifer, in a dark, black costume.  So many people had those costumes.  'Why are they so popular?' He wondered.  But quickly, he set his mind on important matters.  "Okay, we have to get any students that are in the garden out into the secret are of the training centre with Headmaster Cid." 

    Just then another shadowy figure came in.  "I'm helping too!" He took off his hood. 

    "Oh, it's Marcus." Zell said, obviously very dissapointed to see him. 

    "Who's Marcus?" Rinoa asked? 

    "He joined SeeD a little while before you did." Quistis whispered, "He's pretty annoying." 

    "I'm roght here you know." Marcus said. 

    "Well, you could come, but..." Rinoa started. 

    "Really?  Oh thank you Rinoa!  I want us to search every room!  We'll search every closet!" 

    Rinoa raised an eyebrow - this guy couldn't take a hint, "Uh- Excuse me- He-" She decided to give up and whispered to Zell, "Jeez, he is annoying." 

    "Hey!" Squall, who was watching and decided to stop this, immediately shut Marcus up, "we have murders to solve here.  Nida, Xu, you split up and go get students.  go to all the dorms and check all the classrooms.  The rest of us will also split up to look for the killer.  Here," He handed them communicators, "Use these to keep in touch." 

    Squall and Rinoa took off in one direction, Marcus was ordered in his own direction, as were Quistis, and Seifer.  Fujin and Raijin went in their own direction.  The only ones left in the room were Selphie and Zell. 

    "You wanna come with me?" Zell asked, shyly. 

    "Uh, I don't know.  I kinda want to be alone." Selphie replied. 

    "Alright," He hesitated, then slumped out of the locker room. 

    Selphie sighed.  This was turning out to be a rather complicated day.  She turned and looked at the Treppies' bodies, laying there, lifeless.  'Somebody should do something respectful with them.' She thought before approaching the bodies. 

    She noticed something odd.  There was a single, small piece of paper stuck on each body.  she got close enough to read each one. 

    'I love you, Selphie' 

    'I want you, Selphie' 

    'I will have you, Selphie' 

    Selphie's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. 

DISCLAIMER: Randy and Jen do not own any of the Squaresoft characters.  If they did, they would be filthy rich and live in a big house in Los Angeles.  Also, they would have better things to do than sit around and attempt to write horror stories with these characters.  That is all.  Thank you.


	6. Killing To Be Near You

~AN~: Bwahaha!  The killing begins!  The next victim just has to die.  I never really liked him/her.

Chapter 6

    Squall and Rinoa were walking toward the cafeteria when an hysterical Selphie came onto the communicator, making them both jump. 

    "Squall!  Rinoa!  Get back here now!  I found something!" 

    Squall and Rinoa ran back to where the treppies' bodies lay.  Selphie was holding three small pieces of paper, "I found them on the bodies," She gave the notes for Squall and Rinoa to read. 

    Rinoa gasped in horror.  Squall tried to stay as calm as possible, but Selphie saw he wasn't doing a good job. 

    "Okay, Selphie, you have to keep safe.  Come with us." Squall decided. 

    "Nobody in the cafeteria," Nida's voice reported over the communicator.  Squall noted that in the back of his mind. 

    "Okay, Rinoa, Selphie, you come with me to search the Training Centre." 

    They walked out of the room completely unaware of the dark figure watching them from behind the lockers. 

    Quistis walked into her classroom and turned on the light.  She walked through the rows, still wearing her French Maid costume, but instead of her feather duster, she carried her whip, her Save the Queen.  When she finished, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

    She jumped suddenly when she heard the door slam. 

    "Calm down Quistis," She said to herself, "Just the wind." 

Then the lights turned off. 

    "Wh-Who's there?" Quistis, now frightened, held her whip up, ready to attack. 

    The whip was pulled out from her hands and wrapped around her neck.  She turned around to find her agressor.  She screamed.  The dark figure began to lift her off the ground.  Quistis grabbed her communicator and turned it on. 

    "He-Help me!  I'm in my classroom! get here, now!" She yelled into the communicator. 

    Everyone with a communicator heard and started running toward the classroom. 

    The killer stood up on one of the desks and tied the whip to one of the rafters.  He waited long enough to watch her stop breathing, stuck a note on her, then he ran away. 

    Selphie, Squall, Rinoa, Fujin and Raijin arrived at the elevator and pushed the button.  Xu arrived shortly after, then Marcus, then Zell. 

    "Hey, where's Seifer?" Squall asked. 

    Before anyone could give an answer, the doors to the elevator opened, and they all piled in.  the elevator swiftly took everyone to the second floor.  When the doors opened, Seifer was standing at the other end. 

    "Seifer?  How'd you get here?" Rinoa asked. 

    "Through the staircase over there," He pointed down the hall towards a thin staircase. 

    "Did you see anyone on the way up?" Squall asked. 

    "Can't say I did.  But there's plenty of rooms the killer could've hidden." 

    "Yeah, right!  You probably killed Quistis and just said, 'Oh, I'm gonna kill Quistis right here and say I came here in the staircase.'" Marcus quickly said. 

    Everyone just stared.  Selphie remembered about Quistis, "Guys, Quistis could be dead!" she said, and everyone quickly ran into her classroom.  the lights were off.  Squall, the first one inside, turned on the light... 

    To find Quistis' body hanging, lifelessly, from the roof.  A small note was attached. 

    Selphie slowly walked toward the body and took the note off Quistis. She read it aloud. 

    "You will be mine, Selphie" 

DISCLAIMER: Randy and Jen do not own any of the Squaresoft characters.  If they did, they would be filthy rich and live in a big house in Los Angeles.  Also, they would have better things to do than sit around and attempt to write horror stories with these characters.  That is all.  Thank you.


End file.
